digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Graphidramon
'Graphidramon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. 'Appearance' The body scales down to a mere 10' in height by roughly 6' across, and 4' deep. The skin fades from its brilliant tone to as dark a hue as is possible without fully losing its value, suffused throughout with veins and splotches of thick brown and black from its original days. The body physically separates between scaled flesh and the underlying bone and muscle mass, reformatting so that the entire base system is hollowed tube directly connected into the burning Digicore, and over a hundred thousand pinpricks throughout allow the fire to manifest instantly between skin and bone. Five direct plates throughout the scaled flesh materialize to focus this fire to the surface proper, and due to the flexibly-rigid nature of the scales, more or less forces the skin to hang onto and move with the underlying bones. The wedge head flares out from the two remaining ears, duplicating as many as fifty of the appendages and forming a rigid mane of bony protrusions that reaches the neck and shoulders, around which the original oval-shaped mass stands out and angles at a rough forty-five degree angle. The four prime eyes spread slightly further back on the head, allowing the fifth to split apart into three interconnected pupil surrounded by jet black spikes. The beak spreads down over the lower jaw as well, and the dense teeth within the mouth finally sharpen into saber-like, inward-swinging canines while still retaining the ability to interlock together and lock the jaws together. The neck shrinks back into the chest and relays the coil-rib system throughout the rest of the body, allowing it to store up energy and release it again in explosive bursts that barely ripple the surface of the flesh. The plating around the shoulders and arms reformats as dense and angular coal-like bone, becoming crude if efficient spaulders, about which tassets of the same trail down over each flare-plate in the lower shoulder or upper arm, and serve to close the path within. The great skeletal wings from the back double in length and majesty, becoming constantly alight and trailing burning particles to the ground. The talons over the main paws snap off, as do the cables of Daidigger, and together reformat as a drill-sword seven feet in length, more or less a lance when rotating at full speed, within which the cabling is stored. Over the chest the original plate widens and becomes a roughly oval shape, about which eight angled tassets circulate from the underlying scales and serve to block off the path to the flames beneath. The tail remains mostly the same, though gathering points of the same metal of which Holy Rings are created from along the spiraling tips, and the range it can be utilized toward triples. At the knee-cap two more plates appear, with a lesser three-system of coal-like tassets locked into position. The legs mostly remain the same, angling a little further toward a forty-five degree point and flaring the armor slightly. 'General Information' Graphidramon is an Burning Muck Reptile Digimon whose name and design come from both Graphite, and Dragon. The undisputed end-all form attainable by a Culmmon, most of the race will never live long enough to become a Graphidramon, who only appear to defend the mine from an otherwise unavoidable disaster. Once their task is done, a Graphidramon will go into hibernation and often regress back into an Anthracitormon, Shell Mode, to gather up necessary strength for the next time it is needed. Because they are such a short-lived evolution, they possess miraculous prowess in order to overcome adversity and see the survival of their fellow, and lesser, species. If a Graphidramon is forced to manifest outside of a natural instinct to prevent disaster, it will instead wander in search of such elsewhere in the world. Less than a tenth of one percent of the known Graphidramon to have appeared in the world are capable of manifesting a hardness of armament and scale capable of competing with Red Digizoid, and of them, it was the diamond-led Anthracitormon whom forged his own mine far from the original and gained hyperdiamond class properties when it evolved, allowing it to compete with Chaosdramon over the rights of domain. 'Miscellaneous' After forming, Graphidramon will set out and block off the access to the mine in which it defends, allowing it to wage all out war against the threat approaching without undue concern for its home. 'Attacks' *'Daidigger Erde Weite Fissuren(Earth Vast Fissures)': Releases all the Daidigger drills that make up its tail, spreading them throughout a full three hundred and sixty-five degree radius around itself. It can be used to pull mountains or even lesser islands if a firm enough grasp is established, and when focused together, their penetration point ascends to a degree almost comparable to diamond. *'Daidigger Tal von Lanzelot(Valley of Lancelot)': Rotates the drill-sword Daidigger at speeds surpassing sight, then thrusts forward and expels the tip across a wide and lengthy range. It penetrates all metals lesser than those that make up the prime mineral count within its body, and can be used to bind as well as destroy an opponent by wrapping around them tightly. *'Sonne Kaiser Bereich(Solar Emperor Range)': Expels the heat boiling within the Digicore throughout the body, creating an aura of liquid flame atop the surface of its dense, armored skin, via the plates. It ranges upward from four thousand degrees toward over ten thousand depending on how much fire has already been expelled from the Digicore that day. Just being in the presence of this burning armor invokes scorch-damage to the environment and air, and can melt through a child even within fifty meters. *'Flammenden Heiligenschein Kreisförmigen Verbindlich(Flaming Halo Circular Binding)': Ignites the oval bone-mass and the many surrounding ear-spires, then whips the head from one side to another and throws the 'net' of fiery energy at an opponent to trap them. It can range from a mere two hundred degrees to over four thousand, and the greater the amount of energy is put forth the greater the size it becomes. *'Drachen Diener Sich-raising(Dragon Servant To-raising)': After using Solar Emperor Range, all the remaining fire within its Digicore is released from the plates in a magnificent, cataclysmic display of primal fire that spreads outward and consumes everything above absolute-zero for seventy meters, and anything above negative two hundred ten degrees Fahrenheit up to one hundred meters further still. *'Körperverletzung Beißen(Wounding Bite)': Clamps down on an opponent with the powerful jaws, either ripping off limbs and armament or fully trapping a lesser sized foe therein and swallowing them whole down into the burning flames beneath the surface of the scales. *'Kraft zu Dezimierung (Force To Decimate)': Stores up energy within the coil-like bones, then expels it from one of the plates in a concentrated set of four bursts. The kinetic energy forms a shield-like disc and spreads as wide as four feet by four inches thick, traveling at great speed until it finally makes contact with a solid surface, at which point it explodes with force oft times stronger and at a minimum no weaker than Anthracitormon, Shell Mode's Dreißig-ein Küsschen. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction